Flowey the Flower Vs. Whispy Woods
Flowey the Flower Vs. Whispy Woods is a What If? episode of Death Battle. Description Kirby Vs. Undertale! Which plant based, evil first boss who over time got progessivly harder will win? Intro Golden-Sans: Plants are usually known as peaceful things that symbolyses nature and all that crud, but in Video Games, they can be faaar deadlier. Dr. Doom: Like Flowey, the antagonist of Undertale and the Prince of monsters. Golden-Sans: And Whispy Woods, one of Kirby's most common enemies. Dr. Doom: I am your future ruler and he's an annoyance. And today we're settling who would win...a Death Battle. Flowey Golden-Sans: To make a very long story short, long ago there was a Prince of a bunch of monsters underground. One day he died and reincarnated into a Flower. Now he's a jackass. BOOM. Dr. Doom: To be more spacific, he's now litirally a heartless monster. Without a SOUL, Flowey now is slightly stronger then most other Monsters, able to nearly kill a human in just a few shots. Golden-Sans: Flowey also has control over oddly realistic vines, which pop outta the ground and can wrap people up and be used as weapons. There strong enough to hold even the king of Monsters! Dr. Doom: Digging underground is another one of his abilitys. Not only does it make for a great stealth tactic, it's also a suprisingly fast way to travel. It's also good for avoiding attacks. Golden-Sans: And then there is his INSANE aggression. Due to the fact that he has no SOUL, he is literally heartless. Therefore, he knows countless ways to kill someone. Dang, I'll never look at my moms flower collection the same ever again. Dr. Doom: And his greatest power by far is, if he gains 6 or more Human SOULS, he'll turn into a god-like, nigh-unkillable monster called Omega Flowey....but that's far too unfair for this fight dispite how amusing it would have been. Golden-Sans: For someone with few powers, Flowey has some pretty impressive feats, like being able to hold Asgore and Undyne with his vines, manipulating Papyrus, and is implied that he's beaten Sans before with a bit of trial and error. Dr. Doom: However, his ego is rather large. He beleaves he can't die and constantly taunts, exposing himself to harm. Plus, his durability is, quite frankly, shit. He was knocked out by a fireball from Toriel of all people. Golden-Sans: But, one things for sure: Don't fuck with this plant. Flowey: IN THIS WORLD...IT'S K I L L O R B E K I L L E D ! Whispy Woods Golden-Sans: At first, it looks like Whispy Woods, the first boss of most Kirby games, is just a mere pushover. However, this thing is far more powerful then you think. Dr. Doom: Whispy's main attack is dropping apples out of his leafs and blowing powerful winds at his enemies. Over the years, he's gained many more powers, like-'' Golden-Sans: -RIPPING HIMSELF FROM THE GOD DAMN GROUND! AND USING IT'S ROOTS TO WALK! AND SUMMONING...thorn baby's? Ah, whatever, THIS GUY IS SCARY. ''Dr. Doom: He also has control over Vines, some of which have spike balls on them that can act as weapons. He can summon a plethora of them, and had no limit to how many he can make. And as the little twerp said, he can make sentient life out of thorns. When damaged, however, it physically hurts Whispy as well. Golden-Sans: Geez, you really have issues. Anyways, and let's not forget his breath is strong enough to blow away people, even people like King Dedede! And trust me, that guy is REALLY heavy. Hell, he can even suck people into his mouth and chew em up! Dr. Doom: Yes, Whispy is a decently formidable foe. He's gone toe to toe with Kirby at least 20 times, and has even survived most of there encounters. He's even able to hurt the likes of Meta Knight, Dedede, Waddle Dee, and even Kirby himself. Golden-Sans: However, he's the first boss for a reason. His speed is absolutely shit, even when he's able to move. Plus, I think I could kill him with a match in like, two seconds, tops. Dr. Doom: However, don't undersestimate this tree. Unless your traveling with a pink puffball, then your fine. (Shows Whispy waking up, then attacking Kirby) Pre-Fight Dr. Doom: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Golden-Sans: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle There was a large amount of Trees chopped down in the woods of Dreamland, and the diabolical flower Flowey was to blame. He was destroying the wood and generally being a jackass when suddenly an apple fell on his head. At first he ignored it....until he was literally buried in apples. Flowey: What the...? (Gets out of the pile) Who the hell did that?! He looked up and, to his slight suprise, the tree he was in front of had eyes. And it was VERY pissed. It roared, causing more apples and some gordos to fall out of his leafs. Flowey was about to have the fight of his life. F vs WW-2.png|By Shakaboy The flower attacked first, shooting a bunch of "Friendship Pellets" at Whispy Woods. Whispy blocked them using a branch he dug from the ground, which snapped in half apon contact, and attacked back with some wind that blew Flowey back. Getting up, Flowey shot a few more friendship pellets at Whispy. This time they hit him, causing minor damage. Flowey then sent out even more, but where all blocked by falling apples. Then Whispy made thorns pop up from the ground towards the Flower. He dug underground and avoided the thorns, then popped up behind the Tree. Flowey: Ha ha...this lump of wood can't turn around! Now all I have to do...is... The prince of the Underground then saw Whispy turning 180 digress and staring right at him with a face that said "You where saying?" Flowey was then smacked by one of Whispy's trunks and flung a good 2 feet away. Flowey got back up and shot even more Friendship Pellets (as you can see, Flowey is quite creative), all of which hit Whispy's side. When Whispy turned around however, he got a face full of spiked vines. Flowey then shot another vine at Whispy, but to Floweys shock, the tree inhaled and started slurping up the vine like a noodle which pulled Flowey into Whispy's mouth. He then started chewing his opponent up until finally spitting Flowey out. The flower dug underground and popped up a few feet away, then used his vines to tie up Whispy. Whispy used a gorodo, which fell from the leafs on him, to cut the vines and made sentient wood creatures. They went after Flowey only for him to destroy all of them with a few pellets, which hurt Whispy. The tree then took a deep breath and sucked Flowey right in front of him, then started dumping apples onto him. Right when he was about to literally blow the flower away, Flowey wrapped two vines around his opponent. Flowey then ripped Whispy out of the grounds with his vines and tossed him into a ditch. Thinking the fight was over, Flowey did his iconic laugh, but was suddenly interrupted by a stomping noise. Whispy was still alive and seemingly was walking with his roots. The flower was looking at this, thinking "you can't be serious right now" as he was suddenly nearly impaled by a root coming through the ground. Whispy surrounded Flowey with roots and was about to crush him. Flowey quickly dug underground again, avoided the roots, and made his own vines underneath Whispy. Now the Tree was surrounded instead. Flowey then popped out of the ground in front of Whispy and started to gloat. Flowey: You naive idiot...you may have put up a bit of a fight at first, but there was no way in hell that you could've beaten me, the prince of the monsters! After I kill you, I'll kill everyone else OVER AND OVER AGAIN! Remember, in this world, IT'S KILL OR- SHING Flowey suddenly stopped talking and felt a large pain on himself. He looked down at his stem to find that there was a Thorn that had impaled him as he was busy talking. As he slowly turn into dust, he uttered one final sentence before he died. Flowey: S-screw...yo-ou... K.O! As Flowey dusted away, Whispy sighed in relief. That was one of the toughest fights he'd had in a long while. He started to drift into sleep...until he saw Kirby running through eating everything in sight. Immediately his instincts kicked in and prepared to attack the Puffball once again. Results *Whispy was, of course, defeated by Kirby as the puffball did a victory dance. *Floweys ashes flew through the sky. Golden-Sans: WHAT THE HELL!? Dr. Doom: Yes, while its hard to believe, Whispy did have a majority of the advantages on this fight. More durable, more stronger, and has gone up against creatures that would give base Flowey a run for his money. Golden-Sans: Well, Whispy HAS tanked hits from Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Dee, so I guess your right. Flowey shoulda made like a tree and leafed...god, that pun was shit. Dr. Doom: The winner, is Whispy Woods. '' '' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Goldensans Category:"Plant" Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Kirby themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Sub-Boss/Boss themed Death Battles